Linussania: The father of Cassiopeia
by Wildgirl6
Summary: In the light the dragon sleeps, but in the darkness the Dragon awakes for one young man destined to change the way he sees the world through his cold blue eyes. Prequel to Future girl Cassiopeia, set 16 years ago in the year, 11,894 A.D.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone and welcome to Dragon warrior legend.

* * *

 _In the light, the dragon sleeps._

 _But, in the darkness, the Dragon awakes_

 _inside one young man._

 _A man destined to let go of the happiness of the past,_

 _and look forward to the coldness of the future._

 _To a warm heart, he is mysterious._

 _To a cold heart, one can take, the dragon inside stirs._

 _Through cold blue eyes, he sees the future._

 _A future that will change his life forever._

 _A future where his cold heart fully blossoms_

 _and see the world in different ways._

 _With only a few at his side,_

 _he stands alone._

 _Alone, he flies with the wings of a dragon,_

 _until four young ones join his cause_

 _and change his heart in the future._

* * *

So, this is the prologue to Dragon warrior legend.

Let me know what do you think of it.


	2. The dragon awakens! The warrior of water

Hello, everyone! This is Wildgirl6, and here's the new chapter of Dragon warrior legend.

Okay, enjoy.

* * *

In the darkness of the night, a mysterious man runs through a dark forest on horseback, holding a bundle in his arms.

' _This child is the hope of the future. The future warrior of Ki. You must guard her with your life, warrior of water and solemnity.'_ Two voices said the man's head as he continues on horseback.

 _There's no doubt that they are after her. I cannot allow it! This child's life will not perish as long as she's protected._

Eventually, the man stopped on the top of a hill as he looks down on the bundle which is actually an infant girl who is wailed as she held in the man's arms.

' _Cassiopeia, my daughter. May you grow into a strong and wise warrior of the future.'_

However, it was revealed to be a dream as the same man from it opened his eyes and awake. He stared at his hand for a few seconds before getting up out of the bed.

"I have this strong feeling that more than ever things will never be the same again once this child is born to an ever evolving and changing world." The man whispered to himself.

A while later, The young man tries to outmaneuver another man as he bursts through a wall and throws a scyth at the young man, but misses miserably as Linus jumps onto a tree and mocks the larger man.

"Forget it, Domon! I won't get captured that easily by you!"

"Linussania, get down here immediately! Don't tell you're still scared of me, Domon, the strongest man in this city!"

Linus comes down into a branch in the tree and smiled.

"Scared? I don't think so! I'm more like amused. Plus, I do have to admit that you pretty funny looking with that ring hanging out of your big nose!"

"Making fun of me, huh? We'll just wait and see who's the funny one, Linus!" Domon roared as he charges at the tree and hits it with his fist. However, Linus seeing this jumps off the tree and onto an unbroken part of the wall that Domon bursted through.

"Huh? Linus! No fair jumping from that tree to over there, you little monkey! You're such a cheater!" Domon said in surprise as he saw Linus jumped to the wall.

"Hmph! Nice try, but no to two things: One, I don't cheat. I use my mind more than ridiculous muscles unlike you! And two, I'm nothing like a monkey! More like a dragon!" Linus said as he held out small ice daggers between his fingers. Domon becomes shocked at the sight of the daggers and tries to dodge them when Linus throws them at him after coming into the air.

Soon after throwing the ice daggers, Linus lands safely behind Domon who sees him and tries to go after him.

"I'm not going to fall for your little ice tricks again-AH!" Domon said as he chases after Linus, only to slip on ice beneath him and crashed against the wall, leaving him upside down. "Linus! You coward! You used your icy powers to create ice for me to slip on and cause me to crash against the wall!"

"It's not cowardice, it's called strategy! Also, the proper name for my ability to create ice at will is called "Crykinesis!" Linus explained as he smiled down at admin, enjoying how the larger man is now upside down.

"Why you-?!" Domon said as he struggles to get up, only to repeatly slip on the ice, much to Linus's amusement.

"Yep! As my brother, Brandon, said: Mind over muscle is the best way to go in life!"

"Your brother, Brandon? You're nuts! How can you be like him now that cold-hearted fool is dead?!" Domon said as he continues to slip, causing Linus to glare and become more colder.

"What did you say about Bran?"

"You hear me! Your brother's such a coldhearted fool that he deserved to die from that glacier collapsing on him while trying to save you and your sister!" Domon said as he still struggles on the ice. Then, he felt somewhat imtimidated when he saw Linus's clearly angry face and cold glare as he raises his hand in the air and made a mass of water appeared and formed into a dragon.

"You think my elder brother is fool and deserved to die, huh? Then, here's your punishment for your insolence!"

"No, wait! I won't make fun of your brother again! Just don't shoot that water at me!" Domon tried to plead with Linus, but it was too late as Linus shoots the water dragon at him.

"WATER DRAGON!"

"Wah!" Domon screamed as he is swept away by the water dragon. After that, Domon lands on the ground on his back. While this happened, Linus held out a manacle with a large blue gem on it.

"Alright, time for me to go! Come out, Black water!" Linus shouted as a black horse comes out of the manacle's gem and land on its hooves.

"You know, Domon! If you promised to never make fun of Brandon again and improve on your intelligence instead of your muscles, I'll make a member of my team!" Linus said as he got on Black water, then heads off.

"I will, Linus, if I can try!" Domon said as he got up and saw Linus on Black water. Then, he collapsed in exhaustion." Was that a horse that he has with him? And did it have anything to do with that manacle on his wrist?"

Unknown to Linus, a mysterious man watches him from the shadows with intrigue.

"So, he has the manacle and with it, the animal in it!"

A few minutes later, Linus and Black water found themselves in a forest and approached a waterfall.

"Àh, my favourite spot to be by myself!" Linus sighed in happiness as he got off of Black water.

 _My name is Linussania Gaia, but you can call me Linus for short. I'll have you know that things have been more strange that ever for me when my older brother, Brandon or bran for short, died. For first, I have been having these weird dreams of a infant girl in my arms each night. Then, I found this strange manacle with a blue gem on it and had this horse in it that I decided to 'Black water'. I'm not sure why, but I think that an artificial intelligent item in the form of a small blue gem might hold the answers._

Then, Linus's stomach begins to growl. "Oh, man! I'm starving! And I'm sure that my little sister won't have bigger problems to feed her stomach than having to dealing with a marriage proposal from Brandon's best friends!"

Elsewhere, a young Woman with icy blue eyes and auburn hair yawned in bored during a lesson.

"Lady Lyanna, are you even listening? Now, please commence with the main theme of this session. Your brothers never yawn in boredom during their sessions like you did!" One of her tutors said.

"Yes, sir! Although, they are some beautiful flowers at the northern fountain in bloom. I'm sure that you'll be happy to pluck some yourself. Also, with such pleasant weather, perphaps we should.." Lyanna suggested.

"Ahaha...yes..No! Lyanna, there's no doubt that you are intelligent like your brothers. However, you lack the seriousness that your brothers show when it comes to studying, young lady, which I find a shame to see so!"

Then, a man resembling Linus appears on the scene.

"Oh, Ishijima! I didn't you were coming here to check on your daughter's progress."

"Don't mind that! I'll just see what has Lyanna written down while I'm gone." Ishijima said as he goes over some paper that Lyanna has written on. However, once he glances at them, he shudders in here.

"Excuse me, did Lyanna really wrote this?!" Ishijima asked. The tutor nodded, causing Ishijima to shudder some as he goes over the papers.

"Aw, man! Linus will not too happy about what his sister wrote here! He'll just scold her again like he did before, and this is the future wife of Byukuya Silvanus?!"

"The wife of Byukuya?!" Lyanna asked in surprise.

"That's right, Lyanna! Your brother, Linus, has talked to Brandon's best friend, Byukuya, and he has asked you to take you in as his wife." Ishijima said.

Lyanna was stunned by this revelation. 'Me as the wife of Brandon's closest friend? Did Linus really allow this to happen?'

Then, Domon comes in. "Hey, Lyanna! I heard that your brother has picked a husband for you! So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh, Domon! My soon-to-be husband is Byukuya. My father said that he asked me to marry him!" Lyanna answered. "And why are you wet?"

"Just had a little duel with her brother, Lyanna, and did you say that Silvanus boy, Byukuya, wants to be marry you? Why?"

"Yes, Domon! Byukuya needs a strong and fertile wife and Linus suggested to him that Lyanna could be the right one on, which Byukuya agreed on." Ishijima said. "I also suggest you quit getting into fights with Linus so you end up getting wet each time."

"And making fun of Brandon?" Domon asked.

"Yes, Domon! Brandon didn't deserve to die like you think, but did die for a good and noble reason!" Ishijima said.

"Alright, but where's Linus? Shouldn't he spent some time with his pretty little wife and his yet-to-be born kid?" Lyanna asked.

"Last time I saw that brother of yours, Lyanna, he went off on some horse that seemed to do something with that manacle on his wrist and ran off out of the forest." Domon answered.

"Interesting. I guess I should have Atietis find him and bring him here!" Ishijima said as a white cat with dark blue eyes and a crescent moon on its forehead appears.

"Atietis?" Domon and Lyanna asked.

"Yes, you two!" Ishijima said, before turning Atietis. "Atietis, go find Linus and bring him here!"

The cat meowed yes and heads off.

"What can that Cat do? Ow!" Domon asked, earning him an elbow punch in the stomach from Lyanna.

"Go and find Linus, huh? How hard can it be?" Atietis said as he is walking down the street. Then, he saw a black horse along with the strange man from before who watched Linus from the shadows. "Hmm. Maybe that big beast will help out."

Soon after, Atietis jumps onto the horse's back. "Hey, big fella! Did you see a human with silver-grey hair, a chin-curtain beard, and dark blue eyes came by here?"

"Yes, I did! Me and my master were just following him, whatever what heck you are! But, will please get off of my back? My master will not improve of it!"

"Okay, I'll get off! But, I would like to know where's this human gone to!" Atietis said as he got off of the horse's back.

"This human went on horseback into a forest not too far from far! If you found some horse prints on the ground, you might find him in no time."

"Gee, thanks! Now, I'll just be on my own! Later!" Atietis said as he went off into the woods.

"Hey, watch for any birds near those woods! Freak!" The horse said as his master arrives.

"Hey, Black spirit! What was that animal that has spoke to you?" The horse's master asked. He himself has black hair that stood upright, similiar to a flame. He also has a goatee beard.

Black spirit snorted in response as he points out Atietis.

"That animal, huh? Let's just see where's he going! Ha-hah!" The man said in intrigue as he got on Black spirit and urged him foward to follow Atietis.

Meanwhile, Linus begins to demonstrate more of his "abilities" while Black water watches.

"Okay, how about this? This water is now the shape of you, Black water!" Linus said as he used some water to create the shape of a horse. Black Water snorted in response.

"Oh, come on, Black water! Can you give out a little reaction than that?!" Linus said in anger, earning him another short.

Linus sighed. "Who am I fooling? My abilities won't match up with Brandon's! It'll take a miracle to prove myself to others!"

"Did I hear someone asked for a miracle?" Atietis said out of nowher, surprising Linus.

"Who's there? Come out!" Linus said in surprise, throwing ice daggers.

"Àh! Hey, watch where you aim those things, will ya!" Ateitis said as he narrowly dodged the ice daggers as he comes out of hiding, surprising Linus as he saw that Atietis is a cat.

"Heck! I'm a real cool cat!" Atietis said boastly. However, Black water tries to attack him with his hooves.

"Hey! Hey! Watch it! I'm not a rat or anything! I'm just a cat!" Atietis said as he tries to maneuver the horse's massive hooves.

"That's what you get for surprising Linus!" Black water said while Linus sighed and laid on the ground on his back.

"Great! First, Domon trying to beat me up, now a talking cat? I refused to believe! Not one bit!"

"Refused to believe what?" The mysterious man from earlier asked as he comes and has his shadow loom over Linus.

"Gack! W-who are you?! And what are you doing here?!" Linus asked in surprise as he got up.

"Oh, boy! Where are my manners? I'm Vegeta, and I noticed that you have found the manacle I have been searching and you apparently bonded with the animal inside." The man introduced myself.

"Really? You mean this on my wrist?" Linus asked, remembering on how he got the manacle on one night. "I found it while I was out and since I didn't who the owner is at the time, I kept it."

"I see, and what did you name the animal inside the manacle? And how did you learn that there's one inside the manacle's gem?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I find that out as soon as I saw a horse-like figure on the gem and accidentally released the animal inside by saying 'come out, black water', then, whoa, here he is: a magnificent black horse. Then, since I say 'Black water' by accident, I decided to call him that since then for his black colour and for my abilities to control water at will." Linus said, reminiscing on how he meet black water after he discovered the manacle.

"That what happens if you gain a manacle like that and say a name for any animal inside it." Vegeta chuckled.

"Really? I didn't know that at all, Vegeta!" Linus said in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head, earning a smile from Vegeta.

"Um, Linus! I hate to but in, but your dad wants to see you." Atietis said, butting in.

"My father wants to see who, Atietis?" Linus laughed.

"Uh, you, Linus." Atietis said.

"Me?!" Linus asked in surprise. "Oh, no! I gotta go! Later, Vegeta! Come on, Atietis! Ha-hah!" Linus said as he hastly get on Black water, along with Atietis, dashed off while Vegeta watches.

'Humans are such emotional creatures.'

Soon after, Linus comes home and see his sister Lyanna, another woman resembling Lyanna but with pink eyes, and Domon outside.

"Oh, hey Linus! How's are your little alone time?" Domon asked as Linus walks by with Atietis staying on Blavk water.

"Not now, Domon! I need to see my father! And it's now for either you two, Lyanna and Amanda."

"Oh, boy!" Amanda said.

"Hmph! If only that brother of mine has any time to explain why did he agreed with that Byukuya to have me marry him!" Lyanna said angrily to herself.

"Father, I'm here! Sorry if I'm late or anything!" Linus says as he comes in.

"No need to apologize, Linus! You come in just in time. Now my son, would you like to have the small stone-like item that was meant for you older brother like your wife was before she married you?" Ishijima said as he held out a box containing seven stone-like objects, each one with a different colour: dark blue, icy blue, black, green, yellow, gray and pink.

"Yes, father!" Linus nodded.

"Alright! I believe this dark blue one will be yours. But first, you must cut one of your fingers so this stone will read and absorb the DNA from your blood." Ishijima instructed his son as he held the dark blue stone.

Linus nodded as he held an ice dagger and cut one of his fingers with it. Soon after, blood started to drip from the wound.

"Good, now have your blood drip onto this stone!" Ishijima said as Linus has the dripping blood from his now cut finger come down on the small stone in his other hand.

"Come on, Chiryu. Rise yourself as a sword like I see in my mind and see me and those with my blood as your master." Linus said as the stone begins to glow as it becomes soaked with Linus's blood and soon after transforms into a thin sword with a blue dragon hilt and a blue gem at its center, much of the surprise of the two men as it landed on Linus's hands, still covered in Linus's blood.

"You have done well! You have thought on what weapon you wanted the gem to be and you have name it." Ishijima said.

"Yes, I did! I have named this sword "Chiryu" meaning "Blood dragon", but what should I do with this?" Linus asked as he stares at Chiryu as the blood on it as it drips.

"It can do you good, Linus, once you raise Chiryu and shouted "by the power of the future and my guardian creature, I will protest the innocent and vanquish evil", then sometime miraculous happens so after." Ishijima told his son.

"And that is, father?" Linus asked. "And do you mean by "guardian creature"?"

"One of several creatures from three time periods in Earth's future. One is bound to protect. You'll soon find out which one is the one meant to protect you. You understand, Linus?" Ishijima said to his son.

"Yes, I do and I will find out!" Linus said his face turned to have a look of determination and runs off with Chiryu while Ishijima watches.

"I sure hope you find out soon, Linus."

A few minutes later, Linus and Atietis arrived on Black Water to see that King Vegeta is still there in the woods with Black spirit.

"Vegeta, you're still here? I thought you been gone by now, and is that your horse with you?" Linus asked as he got off his horse.

"Yes to both of your questions. His name's Black spirit, and did you just come back with a fancy sword, Linus?" King Vegeta asked.

"Uh, yeah! I did and it's a real special sword!" Linus said nervously.

"I see. And what's the name of the sword?"

"It's Chiryu meaning "Blood Dragon" for it transform into this after being soaked in my blood in its original form after I used my blood from a cut on my finger."

"Chiryu, huh?" King Vegeta said with intrigue.

"Uh, yeah?" Linus said nervously again. Unknown to both of them, a man with black unkempt hair that partially stood on end, and a jagged scar on his left cheek comes by on a reddish brown horse when he saw the other men and decided to have some fun with them.

"Oh, boy! It's a human! How sweet!" The scarred man said in a happy tone as he comes in.

"Who are you and your horse? And what's with that scar on your left cheek?" Linus ask in suspicion.

The scarred man looked on to see Linus's two unique marks beside his right eye and smiled. "The name's Bardock, Scar eyes, and this is my faithful friend, Falcon!"

"Scar eyes?! Why did you call me that?!" Linus asked in anger.

"I was referring to two scars beside your right eye."

"What?! I'll have you know that these aren't scars beside my right eye, these are marking that I have since birth, Bardock!" Linus angrily explained, while Bardock snickers and Falcon snorted in amusement.

"Whatever you said, Mark eyes!" Bardock said in amusement.

"Mind your own business!" Linus said, even more angry.

"Alright, enough of it Bardock! You're angering Linus!" King Vegeta told the scar-faced man.

"Oh, come on your royal highness! I was just having some fun with him!" Bardock said in response.

"Whatever you said, you scar-faced falcon! Come on, Atietis!" Linus said in anger as he tries to walk off, then he realizes that Atietis is gone.

"Atietis? Ateitis, where are you?"

Turns out, Atietis was chasing after a small bird while the three men spoke to each other.

"Hey, get back here! I just wanna play! Hey, come back!" Atietis said as he tries to catch the small bird. Soon, the bird lands on a branch.

"Ha! Now, I'm going to get you, little bird!" Atietis said as he prepares to pounce on the bird. Then, he pounces on the bird and tries to catch, but fails miserably as the bird flies away. "Oh, man! I missed again!"

Then, he heard some angry flaps. "Uh, oh!"

Suddenly, a massive flock of angry birds appeared from the shadows, preparing to mob the white cat. After that, Atietis flees for his life as the flock furiously fly to mob on the young feline.

"Atietis! Atietis, where are you?" Linus shouted as he continues to look for Atietis on Black Water. Then, he heard some screaming and saw Atietis being attacked by the birds.

"Atietis!" Linus said as he gets off of Black water and runs to help Atietis. The birds continued to harass Atietis when Linus comes in and uses Chiryu to scare off the birds for a bit.

"Hey, shoo! Get away! Get away!" As the birds fly away, Linus turned to Atietis. "Atietis, you okay!? Did you provoke those birds? It's that why they mobbed you?!"

However, Atietis didn't have to answer the questions as more birds arrived. "Wah! Linus!"

As the birds arrived to attack the two, something unexpected happened.

"EXECUTION BEAM!" Someone shouted as a purple beam of energy comes out and scattered the birds. Linus look up in surprise to see who created the beam: King Vegeta.

"Vegeta?!"

"Yes, Linus! I'm here, but I suggest you get away from here before more birds!" King Vegeta said in a serious voice.

"No way, Vegeta! I won't leave you out here all alone!" Linus protested.

"Linus, I meant it! Get out of here!"

"No way, Vegeta! I'm not going to back from a fight!" Linus said as he held out Chiryu up in the air. "By the power of the future and my guardian creature, I will protect the innocent and vanquish evil!"

Soon, Linus went through a sort of transform as his clothes disappear as they turn into water and fall off as new clothes appear on him. Atietis and King Vegeta look on in surprise as they looked at the newly transformed Linus, now wearing a black jumpsuit, white gloves and boots, a moon crown, and a blue and white cape, and still holding Chiryu.

"Linus, you transformed." Atietis said in awe as Linus recites an introductory speech.

"Soldier of water and Solemnity, I am Gannetwhale Linussania! I guard the innocent with the hope of the future!"

Soon after, Gannetwhale attacks the birds with Chiryu and has been doing well on his own while Atietis and King Vegeta watched in amazement.

'This Linus, he's someone unique and different from what I saw before!' King Vegwta thought to himself as Linus uses several ice daggers against the birds. However, they are still too many birds to fight off.

"Hah! There's just too many of them! Looks like I'm going to need some help!" Linus huffed as he felt exhausted.

"Perphaps I can help out!" King Vegeta said as he comes in.

"Wah?! But, how Vegeta?" Linus asked.

"Just watch and learn, Gannetwhale Linus! This is the power of my people! This is how we prevail over our enemies!" King Vegeta said as he prepares his attack on the birds.

"What?" Linus asked in a whispered voice.

"EXECUTION BEAM!" King Vegeta shouted as he shouts a beam of energy towards the birds and it exploded in only a few seconds. Soon after, it was all over as the bird retreated.

"Heh! We did it, didn't we Linus?" King Vegeta asked as he collapsed to the ground.

"Yeah! We sure get rid of those pesky birds!" Linus said as he changed back.

"Um, Guys? Didn't you forget something?" Atietis asked as they turned to see Bardock arrive on the scene.

"Well, well! Looks like you two look beat after a fight!" Bardock teased. "You know, I would jumped in and fight against whatever you fought!"

"Bardock!" Linus retaliated in response.

"Here we go again!" Atietis said in disappointment.

"Alright, I told both of you before: knock it off!" King Vegeta said as he got up and tries to the two other men from fighting.

 _So, that was the day I become Gannetwhale Linussania and meet Vegeta, Bardock and Atietis. Thus now, my adventures are only just beginning._

* * *

What do you think of it? Let me know because next time, Linus tries to deal with his new identity as Gannetwhale Linus more than ever as he meets new friends and enemies.

For those who are curious, Chiryu is a combination of the words "Chi" meaning "blood" and "Ryu" meaning "Dragon".

Once again, this is Wildgirl6, and I'll catch you later. So, peace out.


End file.
